


Lost in the eyes of another

by Black_Teramuse



Category: Cyndago - Fandom, Game Grumps, Kids W/ Problems, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, supermega
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship(s), Hey look! Not a Game Grumps centered fic, I'm Going to Hell, I'm writing most of this instead of sleeping, I've been binge watching Supemega okay!?, Im trash...let's be real, Jack is mentioned, Jealousy, Look mom! I'm writing something again!, Matt and Ryan are literal memes, Matt is referred to as 'Daddy' a lot because reasons, Passing mentions of Daniel Kyre, Probably sin later on, Reader does Let's Plays and reviews yay, Reader is best friends with Mark, Readers YouTube is called 'DiamondDust' because why not, Swearing bro, That and the fact that that fucker refers to himself as Daddy, The Grumps are mentioned though, There will be two Irish Jacks and it'll probably be confusing as hell, They're also a YouTuber, Yes...I'll be referring to Sean as 'Jack' sue me, what is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Teramuse/pseuds/Black_Teramuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a YouTuber has its perks. Sometimes those can lead to a great thing, and other times they can lead to the worst thing ever. This is one a mix of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acrylic

"So then Mark says--NO! Don't interrupt when I'm telling a story you psychopathic doctor FREAK!"

I took my hands off the keyboard and the mouse, and waited for my posture to return to normal so that I could finish the game, and the story. 

"So," I sighed heavily, "as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Mark goes 'Really? You're just now going to play Outlast, when Outlast 2 is coming out soon?'"

I took a small breath, and prepared myself for another jumpscare. One didn't come...this time.

"He was judging me," I continued the story, "Totally judging me, even when I handle the scary games slightly better than him. Also, my channel is kind of new so I wasn't around for the original Outlast craze." 

I looked into the camera and whispered, "Not cool Fischbach, not cool."

I continued the game for a little longer, finding a place to stop the recording so that I could pick it back up tomorrow. 

"Well guys, that's the end of the video for today. My name is Y/N and I've been your guide for this installment of DiamondDust. See you next time." I finished the outro with a quick salute, as I always did, and paused the recording program on my computer. 

I leaned back in my chair and sighed, reaching for my phone which I'm sure was blown up with notifications by now. I had been recording for a few hours, and Mark had probably tried to get in touch with me somewhere in that time. 

-10 new messages from 'Markimoo'-

I sighed heavily, unlocking my phone and looking at the messages. 

-Markimoo: Ring ring, hello? Ring ring hello?

-Markimoo: Ok, don't answer me. That's totally fine.

-Markimoo: I'm kidding, that's not fine. Why don't you love me anymore, Y/N?

-Markimoo: Are you recording? You're probably recording? I'll leave you alone then.

-Markimoo: Haha kidding again. Just, please answer.

-Markimoo: Y/N, would you answer if I told you that Chica misses you?

-Markimoo: I guess not then. Well, Chica doesn't miss you anyway, so there. 

-Markimoo: Well, I guess you don't have time for me anymore. 

-Markimoo: Am I annoying you right now? I am, aren't I? Sorry.

-Markimoo: Okay, seriously Y/N, just call me when you get these. 

I clicked on his number and waited for him to answer. 

"Y/N?"

"Ring ring, hello; indeed Mark, ring ring, hello."

"So you looked at the messages then?"

"After I was done recording a few more episodes of my Outlast play through, yeah."

"Ah, sorry about that. I guessed you were recording. My bad."

"So, all pleasantries aside, what's up? The messages seemed like they kept getting more and more urgent." 

"Well, here's the thing...bear with me, because it's gonna sound kind of weird." 

"It can't be any weirder than when I met Dan, and he was wearing a thong, and only a thong."

"Good point, nothing gets weirder than that. But, this is a little weird. Uhh...so, I'm kind of stupid. See, you know Matt and Ryan, my roommates? The Supermega guys? Well, I might've accidentally told them that...you and I are kind of...dating."

"You did what!?"

"I mean, since you and I are friends, and I talk about you a lot, they asked if we were dating and I kind of panicked and said yes."

"You 'panicked'?"

"Those two might be idiots, but they're very intimidating when they want to be."

"Mark Edward Fischbach. Why the hell didn't you just tell them the truth, which is that we're not dating!?" 

"Like I said, they're intimidating when they want to be. So, now I've got to find a way to make it seem like we're dating."

"You mean 'we' have to find a way, Mark. Just because you're an idiot, doesn't mean I'll let you go through this alone. I mean, you're still my friend, after all."


	2. Broken Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting some updates in for some of my works

Mark and I talked for a little while longer, planning to meet up later, so we could discuss how our fake relationship would be handled, and probably so he could grovel. The man owed me big time for this.

It was kind of a strange relationship that he and I had already. I mean, at first he thought I was too 'punk' to be a YouTuber. Which, you know, the nose piercing, tattoos and dyed hair do give off a 'punk' vibe, but just because I look like I should be pissing off the government or something, doesn't mean that I can't play video games. He actually called me a 'Goverment anarchist' when we first met. I didn't take offense to it or anything, I just immediately started ranting about how 'Skyward Sword' ruined the entire 'Legend of Zelda' series, and then he, partially, took the 'Goverment anarchist' comment back.

'Dude', I began texting Mark, adding small edits to my recent video as I did so, 'could we possibly move the meeting up a little sooner? I just remembered that my parents are in town for a few days and I kind of agreed to have dinner with them tonight...'

'Or you can come over my place instead, if you want' I quickly added.

'As long as I can get away from Matt and Ryan without them hassling me, then your place sounds great' came Marks response.

I rolled my eyes as I typed my response. 'Because you telling them that you're coming over to my place won't lead to some explicit allegations'.

'I'm just gonna tell them that we're doing a collab.'

Well, I was due for a new collab video right around now. I guess it couldn't be that bad to actually film something, that would ultimately be used as a cover for Mark and I meeting up.

'I've got a Vive demo that's two player compatible.'

I debated whether or not to actually type out the question that was in my head. 'Quick question though: how are two walking memes intimidating?'

There was no response from after that, so I assumed that he was actually on his way over and couldn't get to the phone.

After 30, or so, minutes spent getting my Vive set up, there was a knock on my door. So, naturally, I took my sweet time walking over to open it; making sure to go extra slow when I finally did make it,

"Hey, Y/N." Mark sighed, leaning against the edge of the door. 

"You're not immediately barging in because...?" I asked, This wasn't his usual 'house guest' behavior. 

Seconds later, two other guys hopped into the door frame. 

And that explained why he was being shy-ish.

I heard the two of them say "Nice, nice, nice" and 'Daddy likes" before they finally settled upon seeing my reaction. I wasn't exactly thrilled to say the least. 

"Ryan! Matt! Good to see you guys. What are you doing here?" I forced a smile onto my face regardless. 

"Oh, you know, just two memes meme-ing their way into a four-person collab." Ryan answered, with Matt nodding in agreement next to him

"A...four-person collab?" I asked, glancing back towards my HTC Vive that was currently set up.

"If that's cool with you."

I looked quickly to Mark for reassurance, to which he simply shrugged his shoulders in return, and I sighed lowly before turning back around to get the Vive out of the way. "I mean, why not? It's fine with me, I guess. Just let me get the Vive un-set up and we'll be good to go."

"That's a nice Vive, if it's any consolation." Ryan added, leading the way as the three of them walked over and sat on the couch. 

"I had the headset custom made to look like the NerveGear from Sword Art Online, and it cost me a fortune, so it better look nice."

"Oh, so that's why you keep ordering out." Mark piped in, looking like he had just discovered the meaning of life, and nodded towards a half-empty pizza box sitting on my kitchen counter.

"And I've never even needed roommates." I countered, finishing up and putting the Vive away.

I set up the camera, started recording and took my place on the couch, in between Mark and Matt.

"I'm going to assume you guys are cool with doing a challenge that's popular on my channel?"

There was no argument, so I started thinking of titles that would be good for the challenge, and also what I had just gotten myself into, as I did my intro.

"What's up guys? I'm Y/N and welcome back to DiamondDust. So, a little bit before this filming started, I sent out a tweet saying that I was doing a two-player Vive demo collab, but things change, so now we've got a challenge on our hands."

I took a small intake of breath before I continued.

"And so, in true DiamondDust custom; I've got some people that can actually tolerate me enough to do this. So, without further ado-"

"Well hello everybody! My name is Markiplier!" Mark butted in.

"Hey, what's up guys? We're Matt and Ryan; from Supermega." They followed suit.

I turned to look at them with mock anger. "Dude, I was gonna introduce you guys. I had a cool intro planned out and everything."

I sighed lowly before turning back to the camera. "Well, whatever. That's Mark, Matt and Ryan; otherwise known as the Intro Ruiners. And today the four of us are doing a challenge. What challenge, you ask? Well, it's been on my channel before and I'm pretty sure that these three haven't even heard of it. So, the four of us are doing the 'Team Up or Team Down' challenge."

I paused for a few seconds to give them enough time to at least try and figure out exactly what this challenge was about.

"Basically, we're going to be splitting into two teams, and then we have to challenges and whoever wins gets total bragging rights and-" I took a pause for dramatic effect, and because I knew they still had no idea what was going on. "-the losers pay for their dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just started college and my classes have a lot of work attached to them, and I've also got my job on the side, which is why the updates for anything are not coming super frequently, and it may seem like they are all on a hiatus. I can assure you that updates will be coming slightly more frequently, or as frequently as I can actually get to them. But the updates are coming, it just might take a little longer is all.


	3. Whiplash

"Ok, so per the name of the challenge, we have to pick teams. But, there's a special way that this is done." I slowly took three dice blocks out of my pocket and, casually, softly, chucked one at each of them. 

"And you pelted us with dice because-?" Ryan asked, turning the die over in his hands as if some sort of key to my actions would be on there. 

"Because that's how the teams are picked, idiot." I answered flatly. "Anyway, odd rolls are together and the same goes for even rolls. So, without further ado, let gravity decide the teams!" 

The only sound in the room were the dies clattering against my living room table; a symphony of crashing echoes. 

As the crashing dies slowed down, it became clear, to me anyway, what the teams were going to be. 

"Who had the purple and green dies?"

Both Mark and Ryan's hand flew up, and the first team was settled. Since there were only four of us, it was obvious that Matt and I were the other team. 

"Ok so," I started, looking back towards the camera, "the two teams for this challenge are Mark 'iplier' Fischbach and Ryan 'Aesthetically Challenged' Magee. Which means that the other team is myself and Matt 'Dead Meme' Watson." 

"Wait, wait, wait! What makes you say that I'm 'aesthetically challenged'?" Ryan challenged. 

I thought the title suited him very well, actually. "Have you seen your so-called 'aesthetics' lately, Ry?" 

"As opposed to your 'screw the world' aesthetic, I think mine are good." 

"It's not a 'screw the world' aesthetic, it's a 'dark weaboo and koreaboo' aesthetic." I murmured. "Are you gonna let me continue with the video or not?" 

Nothing was said after that, so I took that as a chance for me to continue. 

"So, as I was saying: each team has to complete 6 challenges given to them. And, as always, I've gotten suggestions from you lovely, yet slightly insane, people that are my viewers." 

"Scores will be totaled at the end of the challenges." I added, almost as an after-thought. "And the winner will be decided by which team has the highest score at the end, much like any other challenge." 

I gave them a moment for it to sink in before I asked, "Any questions? Concerns?" 

If they had any, no one said anything, so I figured it was all good. 

I made a quick mental note for some editing marks and continued on with the challenge. 

"Okay then," I turned towards them and smirked, "round one begins now!" 

I made a mental note to add a 'foghorn' sound effect after I said that, during my editing, to make the whole thing seem more 'presentable'. It's not the word I would normally use for that type of editing, but it seemed to fit this situation. 

The room suddenly got very quiet after I said that. Clearly these guys had no idea how challenges worked. 

"Thi-this is the part where one team leaves the room." I sighed, mentally facepalming. 

And still no one moved. Great, they're going to make my editing take even longer now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I’m almost done with college; I’ve got one more semester left and then I’m home free.  
> I started my first job (and it sucks...like the pay sucks, the actual job itself isn’t that bad, it’s just the pay that’s terrible).
> 
> Very soon, and I actually mean it this time, I will be bulk updating each of my fics because it’s been a few years(?) since I’ve done so and I’ve been rereading them and kind of forgot that I actually really liked them. 
> 
> Also, I might have some new fics coming in the future...because I’ve become Kpop trash and my biases from each group that I stan are pressuring me...so, yeah...


End file.
